Fashionable Love
by srgntsrhbrn
Summary: Chapter 7 as of 8-24. This is a story about Mark ending up with someone other than Roger. Go to my Rent fanfiction site, we are willing to host others, www.bohogirls.com.
1. Filming can be Deceiving

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent or any of the characters, other than Maggie. The rest belong to the late great Jonathan Larson. The rating is for upcoming chapters. Bear with me. This is my first actual Rent fic. Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
  
  
Mark shook his head, Mimi had only been back for less than six months and already things were back to normal, if you could call it that. He didn't know what do to about it anymore. The arguments between Mimi and Roger were always over the same thing, and it always seemed like Mark got stuck in the middle. Well not this time, he thought to himself. I am going to get out of here before the usual storming out took place.  
  
Mark grabbed his scarf and his camera and headed out the door just as Roger screamed that he was leaving. Maybe I'll go to The Life for some tea, he thought to himself as he descended the stairs. As much as Mark loved Mimi and Roger, he needed time away from the couple. It had been nice at first to just stay in the apartment and enjoy one another's company. But Mark knew when his presence wasn't needed. Mimi and Roger needed time to rediscover who they were for each other. Unfortunately that left no place for Mark.  
  
After entering The Life and taking his normal seat when he was alone, Mark scoped out the other people who were patronizing the cafe. The same old faces glanced back at Mark, and he just as he was about to go back into his own world he noticed a girl sitting by herself engrossed in a booklet of some type in front of her. He corrected himself, no not a girl but a young looking woman. She intrigued him, as Mark had never seen her here before. It was an unusual occurrence for new blood in the cafe. Mark silently wondered to himself about her and her background. Going right into filmmaker mode, he made up stories as he observed her, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. She had the look of someone who's heart was recently broken and didn't know what to do about it.  
  
Pulling out his camera he began to narrate as he filmed. "August 14th, 2:00 PM. Just came to the cafe for some alone time, when I noticed her. Seems quiet and sad, as if she has all the world's problems to deal with. Reminds me of Roger after he lost April. Maybe she just lost her job, or realized she has nothing important in life." Mark panned around the restaurant before focusing back on the girl. "No one else seems to notice her, she is trying not to draw attention to herself, but I can see through that act. She is crying out for help."  
  
The girl that Mark had been filming looked up, as if she had understood what he was saying from across the room. Mark felt the red flush on his cheek as he realized he was filming a complete stranger and had gotten caught. For a moment it looked like the girl was either going to cry or bolt or both. What happened next surprised Mark.  
  
  
  
Maggie couldn't stand it anymore, that pretentious cameraman had been filming her for the last five minutes without even asking for her permission. Even if I was the only actual interesting figure in this room, that gives him no right to film me, she thought. Maggie got up, grabbed her stuff and proceeded to walk across the room ready to give him a piece of her mind. Just as she was about to reach his table she felt the familiar headache. Oh no, she though, not now. Please God not now. Then everything went black...... 


	2. Damsel in Distress

Mark didn't know what to do, one minute the girl was storming towards him, the next she was passed out and falling to the floor. Instinct took over and he rushed to catch her. Having averted disaster for the moment, Mark sat down as best he could with some strange woman in his arms. Now what do I do, he thought. He noticed that this act had started to draw attention, and not one who loves attention Mark decided it might be best for all involved if he just took the woman back to the loft. From there he could decide the next course of action.  
  
Mark clumsily carried the woman out the door, precariously trying to carry both her, her stuff and his camera without injuring anything. Not that she was heavy, far from it. It was just that Mark didn't make it habit to carry anyone. He wondered to himself what could possibly be wrong with the woman in his arms, people did not after all just randomly faint. He found himself hoping that nothing was seriously wrong with her even though he had no idea her name. By the time Mark had reached the apartment he was out of breath and sweating.  
  
Hollering up to Roger and Mimi, he hoped that they had stopped fighting, or that at least one of them was in the apartment to help him. Roger stuck his head out the window. At least someone is up there to help me, thought Mark.  
  
"What do you want Mark, the door is open..." Roger's shouting died down when he saw what Mark was holding. " What the hell happened? You are supposed to pick up girls that are awake and bring them home."  
  
"Shut up Roger and just come down here and help me." Mark wasn't in the mood for Roger's jokes. Luckily Roger just shook his head and started down.  
  
By the time Roger had made it down the stairs, Mark was really starting to worry about this woman. He needed to at least put her somewhere more comfortable than crammed in his arms with his camera. Without a word Roger took the woman from Marks arms and proceeded up the stairs. Roger must have understood Mark's fears, because he said not a word the entire time.  
  
In the time it took Mark to make it up to the loft, Roger had already settled the woman on the couch and was talking to Mimi in hushed tones. Mark could only pick up some of the conversation between them, but he knew they both wondered who this woman was and why Mark had her. Without saying anything to either of them he put both his and this woman's stuff down and went over to the couch. He gently touched her shoulder willing her to wake up. He jerked back when he realized she was in fact coming to.  
  
Maggie was groggy when she woke up, half from the experience, and half from not knowing where she was. She remembered she was about to give the man filming her a piece of her mind, but that was it. When she opened her eyes, he was standing right over her with a look of worry and compassion. Without meaning to she smiled at him. You always were a softy for the sweet ones Maggie. She shook her head both as a way to clear the grogginess and to stop from thinking good things about a man she was supposed to be furious with. But what could one say to someone who obviously worried enough over your fainting to take them somewhere comfortable. Maggie struggled to sit up.  
  
"Where am I?" Maggie cringed, I must sound like a moron, asking that. Why can't I just be a normal person and say thank you instead of thinking the worst?  
  
Mark smiled as he watched emotions pass over the woman's face. "Well you are in my loft, which is not far from the Life Cafe. I didn't think it was in your best interest to leave you there in your condition. I'm sorry for all that back at the Life. I usually don't do that." Mark had enough sense to look shamed.  
  
"You mean that you don't usually film strangers without permission?"  
  
"No I usually don't get caught." Mark smiled again. "My name is Mark by the way."  
  
It was Maggie's turn to blush, having no common sense to introduce herself earlier. "Mine's Maggie....and thanks for helping me." Maggie watched as Mark became flustered at her insignificant welcome.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I am sure that anyone else would have done that." Mark looked away clearly embarrassed at this exchange.  
  
Roger cleared his throat, until now Mark had completely forgotten about his and Mimi's presence. "I think that we are going to head down to Mimi's apartment, we have some things to take care of, and it seems as though there are enough people in her at this point in time." Mark wasn't even given time to respond as the two lovers left the apartment and in their wake was silence.  
  
"So what were you filming me for anyway?" Maggie's voice brought Mark back to the situation at hand.  
  
"Well I don't really have a script exactly, I just want to catch people in their natural surroundings. I want my film to be about real people and real problems and wants and dreams." Mark's face lit up as he went on, it wasn't often that someone really wanted to hear about what he was filming and he wasted none of the opportunity to do so.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Don't worry Maggie's background will be discussed in the next chapter I swear!!! Things will start to heat up in upcoming chapters, things just need to be established though first. Please read and review. 


	3. Kiss and Run

Disclaimer and Author's Note: Rent does not belong to me, which means none of the characters I can claim, except Maggie, she is all mine. Hopefully this chapter will help explain some, and don't worry much more action is coming up in future chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
  
  
Maggie smiled and settled back on what she guessed was a couch as Mark continued to explain in detail his grand plan for his films. It was nice just to relax and not have to worry about anything. It wasn't often that she had the chance to do so, even though all her doctor's continued to tell her to slow down. She just didn't have the time to do so. Maggie leaned her head back and shut her eyes enjoying Mark talk about his passion. Mark really wasn't a bad guy, she thought, and he is kinda cute, in a dorky sort of way. Suddenly Mark was silent.  
  
"I'm sorry I must be boring you babbling on about something unimportant." Mark, clearly embarrassed looked at Maggie.  
  
"Oh not in the least, it is very refreshing to hear someone have such a passion in something. That is something that you don't hear about very often. It is reassuring to know that someone feels that strongly about art, I am glad to know that I am not the only one like that." Maggie saw the smile return to Mark's face.  
  
"And just what are you passionate about? What is your art?" As Mark said this he glanced at the sketch pad that he had carried in for Maggie. "Is this what you were so intently studying? Let me see it." Mark walked over to the counter, grabbed the sketch pad and walked back over to the couch. He sat next to Maggie on the couch and opened the book up. "Wow, these are amazing, did you do all these?" Mark flipped through some of the pages.  
  
It was Maggie's turn to blush, "yeah I guess... They're nothing spectacular. They are just for class and for my internship." I can't believe he actually grabbed my stuff when I passed out. What kind of person is Mark, and what is he doing in New York? I forgot people like this existed. Maggie considered herself lucky to have passed out with him around, who knows what might have happened had it been anyone else.  
  
"No these are really good. What did you say these were for?" Mark was really interested in the sketches, he had never seen such beauty before. Sure his films were ok, and Roger's music was fantastic, but this work surpassed both. Mark became even more interested in this mystery woman he had fallen upon, or who more correctly fallen upon him.  
  
Well I am a student at the Fashion Institute of Design and Tech in NYU. My yearlong project this year is pretty awesome. I get to intern with a Broadway company and help design the costumes for an upcoming show." Maggie gushed with excitement. Without thinking she got closer to Mark and started explaining some of the sketches. "These first ones are just for class, you know the ones that are like, this is a shirt, if I could design and make a shirt this is what I would do. But these last ones are for my internship. I'm not really supposed to tell anyone about them, but I don't think that you will get me in trouble. They are trying to make Moulin Rouge into a Broadway musical, and I am in charge of some of the can-can dancers. Hopefully the show will open this year, and I actually will get to see some of my work on the stage." Maggie was leaning closer to Mark and pointing to some sketches that she had just about finished.  
  
Without even thinking Mark leaned over and kissed Maggie, surprising both of them. Mark wasn't sure why he did it, hell he still didn't know, but it felt right and he wasn't about to stop now. Maggie sighed and leaned into Mark and his warmth. The sketch pad forgotten, it fell to the floor. The sound of it hitting the ground brought Maggie back to the present. She tore away from Mark and his embrace.  
  
"I.... we shouldn't have done that," Maggie stuttered trying to catch her breath. "I don't even know you. You don't know me."  
  
Mark shook his head trying to clear the desire before saying anything to Maggie, wishing where this strong feeling came from. It has been too long, he thought, that must be it. Trying to make himself feel better about it, yet somehow knowing that there was more to it than just this. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken advantage. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"It's just that we just met, and here I am in your loft, and my head still hurts. I just don't know what to think." Maggie took a deep breath and started to calm down. She looked at Mark, and she could see that he was just as confused as she was. Good, she thought, at least I am not the only one who feels this way. As much as she wanted to forget about the kiss, she knew she couldn't, there was just too much behind it to ignore it. " I need to go home, can I use your phone? I just need to call my roommate." Mark pointed to the phone. "Thanks."  
  
Maggie got on the phone and dialed her apartment. "Hey Nikki, yeah I had a slight accident. Can you come and pick me up? Yeah, I'm at the Life. Sure, I'll see you in ten minutes, no prob. K, see you then. Bye." Maggie hung up the phone and started for the door. Right before she opened it she turned around.  
  
"Thanks Mark, really, for helping me after my incident. Maybe we'll run into each other later." With that she was out the door and down the stairs before Mark could even react.  
  
Mark still sitting on the couch asked himself what just happened. Obviously Maggie was just as stirred up as he was. But one thing he knew for sure, he was definitely going to see Maggie again, she had after all left her sketch pad, and he knew that she would be needing that soon. Mark smiled to himself, I think that I will be seeing a lot more of Maggie, if I have anything to do with it. We will just have to see what she thinks about that. 


	4. Tomorrow is Another Day

Disclaimer and Author's notes: Rent does not belong to me, it and all it's characters belong to Jonathan Larson. I am just borrowing them for the time being. Maggie on the other hand, and anyone else you don't recognize do belong to me. Sorry it took so long to update, with both school, writer's block and anger over ff.n new rules has distracted me. These chapters should more than make up for it. Thanks for reading.  
  
  
  
Maggie walked through the door of the Life, and sat in the first seat that she saw. I can't believe I ran out of there like that. I don't know what is up with me. She sighed, knowing that Nikki was more than upset with her, and she needed to prepare herself for her roommate and best friend's lecture. Her headaches were getting worse, and she was too scared to go back to the doctor. Nonetheless she knew that something was terribly wrong. Still she didn't have time to deal with things like that now.  
  
Just then Nikki swept through the door, took one look at Maggie and ripped into her. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? You were supposed to call me, we were supposed to be at the theatre three hours ago. When they called me I had no idea what to tell them. We are going to be in so much trouble." Without taking a breath she continued, "on top of that you had ANOTHER 'incident'? You need to go to the doctor, even if I have to drag you there." People in the restaurant began to look at them.  
  
"Nikki please calm down, you are making a scene. We don't need everyone in the east village to know my personal failings and problems. While you're at it why not just say that my ex boyfriend is gay, and left me for a man. Or that I was foolish to think that he was going to support me anyway?" Maggie started to tear up, and looked down at her hands. Nikki came over and put her hand on Maggie's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, I was really worried about you. But you know I love you and didn't really mean all that right? Why don't we just go to the theatre, you need to turn some of your sketches in anyway...."  
  
"Oh no my sketches, I left them at Mark's. Now what am I going to do?" Maggie sighed again, all this was too embarrassing. It was bad enough that she acted like a child when he kissed her, and on top of that she ran out and left all her stuff at his loft.  
  
"Who's Mark? What the hell happened? Start from the beginning, and don't leave anything out."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Mark was still looking at Maggie's sketches when Roger and Mimi came back upstairs. He found it quite funny that she actually put her address on a sheet in the middle of the pad, people just don't do things like that in New York, it was too dangerous. Dangerous yes, but good for him, Mark thought to himself.  
  
"So where did the fainter go Mark?" Roger laughed and lightly punched Mark. "She was pretty cute, even if she is a bit young."  
  
"She um.... had to go." Mark didn't want anyone on his case about all this, but knew there was no way to be left alone.  
  
"But she'll be back won't she Marky? She left her stuff right? Ha, Mark is robbing the cradle."  
  
"Leave him alone Roger, you need to get ready for your show tonight anyway. Lets go," Mimi pulled a still laughing Roger into the bedroom and closed the door.  
  
Mark put the sketch pad down and got up off the couch. Something must have upset Maggie to run that fast. Maybe she was just as surprised as he was, but he had a feeling that she too felt the spark that was there. He knew she had to have. Something was there all right, and he needed to find out what that something was. In total unMark fashion he decided that he was going to find out what was up with this mysterious girl.  
  
She intrigued him. Mark didn't know if it was the red hair or the small smattering of freckles on the bridge of her nose, but the attraction was there. I haven't been this attracted to a girl in a long time, he thought. I can't let her pass me by without some sort of fight.  
  
Tomorrow, tomorrow he thought, he would go over to her apartment and force her to admit not only to him but to herself that indeed there was an attraction. He needed to be sure, for himself, that he was not the asexual guy that his friends were beginning to take him for. His film could be put off for a day, but then again, this might be an interesting plot twist. Mark pushed his glasses up on his face and grabbed his camera. Might as well look at the footage that I got today, Mark went into his room and closed the door.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Then I freaked out and called you. I was so flustered that I left my stuff at his place." Maggie looked at her friend after this confession.  
  
"He kissed you and you ran? Are you crazy? The first guy that shows interest in you in a long time and you run? Was something the matter with him? What the hell were you thinking?" Nikki scolded her friend.  
  
"Oh no, Mark is very attractive, and so unlike Paul in so many ways. He is not only cute, but he is well mannered too. I didn't know people like that still existed."  
  
"So what was the problem. He can't be gay like Paul, or he would never had made a move. Get over yourself, move on with your life. It has been more than six months, you need to leave the past."  
  
"If you say so Nikki, I just can't help but think on some level there is something about me that attracts the gays to dupe me into relationships." Maggie shrugged her shoulders. "I think we better go to the theatre, I am sure by now they are tearing up the place, not to mention left about a million messages on the machine. I'll get my sketches later, they are not that important." With that Maggie got up and walked to the door leaving an open mouthed Nikki to follow her. Maggie had never said that about her sketches even when she was with Paul.  
  
Something must be up with her Nikki thought to herself as she walked out behind her friend. She smiled to herself, this may indeed be something good for Maggie, something good indeed. 


	5. Tea Time

Disclaimer and A/N: Rent does not belong to me, it and all it's characters belong to Jonathan Larson. I am just borrowing them for the time being (I promise I'll be nice). Maggie on the other hand, and anyone else you don't recognize do belong to me, and for that I am thankful.   
  
-------------------------------  
  
Mark found himself looking at the front door to Maggie's apartment building the next morning. After obsessing over what to say when he got there, Roger finally pushed him out the door around 10:00 AM. But now that he was here, Mark lost some of the courage he had last night when formulating this plan. Great idea Mark, really, she is going to think that you are crazy hunting her down like this. He stood around contemplating whether or not to knock, and was still that way when the door opened.  
  
Out rushed a young woman obviously lost in thought. Clad in a pair of stretch yoga pants and a matching top, she was listening to blaring music on her cd player. Sounding oddly like Moulin Rouge, Mark smiled thinking about Maggie. The woman, still not looking where she was going ran right into Mark, knocking both her cd player to the ground as well as Maggie's sketch pad that he had been carrying.  
  
I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, the young woman dusted herself off while looking for her cd player. I'm not usually this big of a klutz.... The woman stopped short when she saw the sketch pad. A smirk of recognition crossed her face as she picked it up and handed it to Mark who was still in a daze from his fall. You must be Mark, Maggie is upstairs if you want to talk to her. Again a smirk crossed the woman's face. I'm Nikki by the way.  
  
Mark didn't know what to say, and numbly thought that this woman must be Maggie's roommate. Um, thanks I think... Mark took the sketch pad back and again looked at the building in front of him, unsure of what to do.  
  
Why don't I just call up to her, that way you can get into the building, besides I owe Maggie one. Without waiting for a response from Mark, Nikki pushed the buzzer for her apartment and rang up. Hey Maggie, it's me... Yeah let me in the building I forgot my keys again... Sure I'll be up in a few. Letting go of the button, Nikki looked back at Mark, The apartments up on the 6th floor, right across from the elevator. The door is unlocked, so just go right in. With that Nikki took off running in the direction of Central Park.  
  
Mark just shook his head and turned to the open door of the building. Well he thought, it's now or never. He crossed the threshold and went to the elevator. This should be interesting he thought, as he pushed the button for the 6th floor and the doors closed in front of him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Maggie sat back down on the couch. She was still feeling a little bad about what happened yesterday, and didn't know what to do about it. I still can't believe I ran like that from him. Nikki was right I do need to move on with my life. Maggie sighed and closed her eyes. Knowing all too well that she was feeling sorry for herself, she instead though about the production meeting that she attended yesterday. Most of the show had been cast, and some rehearsals had already taken place. Maggie was supposed to be attending these rehearsals to get a feeling for the characterizations of the actresses that she was to costume. Instead she had been moping about like she normally did, and half attending her classes.  
  
Maggie was concentrating so much on her work, that she didn't hear the door creak open, or the faint throat clearing Mark tried in order to gain her attention. In fact, Maggie didn't even know that someone else was in the apartment with her, until Mark set the sketch pad down on the coffee table right in front of her. Maggie looked up in recognition and smiled, without even thinking about it. Mark returned the look.  
  
I brought your sketches back, you left them at my loft. Mark watched Maggie blush a pretty shade of pink, and smiled again. He really liked Maggie, and he didn't even know her.  
  
Thanks, Mark... Hey look, I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. It's just that, well I haven't had very good experiences with men in the past, so I sorta freak out about it. Why don't we forget it happened and start off on the right foot this time? Maggie offered Mark a seat on the couch next to her. Sitting down, Mark nodded in agreement.  
  
No problem, as long as you forget that you were mad at me for filming you in the Life. Then we can call it even.   
  
I don't think so buster, you won't get away that easy. You still deserve a piece of my mind for that. There is no way you can get away with that, and not give me full credit in your movie. I won't rest until I am satisfied with the results. Maggie laughed as Mark tried to look scared only to end up looking constipated.  
  
Alright, alright, I get the picture. Full credit, name and everything. Mark found it easy to open up to Maggie, and to joke with her. That wasn't something that happened very often, and Mark had learned to embrace the situation when it did occur.  
  
Maggie calmed down from her laughing fit. Mark, you want some tea? I started some water earlier, I always have some tea in the afternoon. It calms me.  
  
Mark nodded, just as the kettle in the kitchen started it's high pitched whine. Speak of the devil... I would love some tea. Maggie got up and headed towards the kitchen. Mark settled into the comfortable couch.  
  
What kind, milk, sugar? Maggie called out of the kitchen.  
  
Whatever kind you have, no milk, and two cubes of sugar. I'm going to have to thank Roger when I get home, Mark thought to himself. His day was turning out pretty well. He looked in the direction of the kitchen where Maggie had disappeared moments ago, and smiled to himself. This was a pretty good day after all.


	6. Indiscreet

Disclaimer: Rent is not mine, nor have I ever claimed to have owned it. That right goes to Jonathan Larson himself. I do however like to borrow them to play. Any recognizable names are just that, they are not mine. But any that you don't know do belong to me. And I can do whatever I want tot them so there!  
  
A/N: This chapter is much longer than the rest, because I felt so bad about not updating. Stupid writers block. So enjoy and review if you want to, I will be forever in your debt if you do.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Maggie walked back into the living room, with two mugs of hot tea. After sitting them down next to her sketch pad, she joined Mark on the couch. Turning to him, she asked, So Mark, I know your first name, but what the hell is your last name? It occurred to me it might well be in my best interest to know the full name of the man who helped me yesterday, then had the courtesy to bring my sketches back.  
  
Well, now if we are exchanging personal information, I suppose it won't hurt. Cohen, Mark Cohen. And yours is Franklin. This game is fun, lets try another. Mark looked at Maggie trying to contain his laughter.  
  
How did you.... Maggie looked down at her sketch pad. Oh yeah.... I forgot about that. Pretty naive of me isn't it? You have to realize that I put my name in there two years ago, when I first moved here. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Again Maggie blushed as Mark tried to calm his laughter, and failing miserably.  
  
Don't worry, I was the same way when I first got to the city. Hell, even after that I was naive about people. I am constantly duped by those who pretend to be my friends. And do you think I learn from my mistakes? Nope, not Mark. I'm just gullible I guess. It was Maggie's turn to laugh.  
  
I guess that makes us a couple of suckers then. Well at least I know I'm not alone. Although I like to think of it as having a positive outlook on people's intentions, rather than believing I am just too trusting. Maggie grabbed her mug and took a sip. She smiled behind her mug and thought about Mark. He really was a sweet guy, true a little different, but sweet. You better watch yourself girl, if you are not careful you will be falling in love with him before you know it.  
  
So did you get into much trouble for not having your sketches? Or did you not need them at all?  
  
Not really, although they were a little upset that I was late and all. But they'll get over it. Besides they had enough to deal with without worrying about a lowly assistant designer. Rehearsals are always interesting, the actresses and actors are so full of themselves sometimes. I often wonder how they function in real society.   
  
Something interesting happen? Some drama with an actress? They always seem to have something traumatic that is more important than anything else. Mark took a sip of tea.  
  
However did you know? Maggie wrinkled her nose. Do you have many actress friends?  
  
Just one.... Maureen.  
  
Maggie's jaw dropped. Oh my God! Maureen? Not a loud obnoxious lesbian woman who is obsessed with herself? Maggie closed her mouth, then promptly opened it back up. But that would make you her Marky. The one she is always going on about. How weird is that?  
  
Yep that would be her... unfortunately. Mark did not smile. It upset him to find out that Maureen still talked about him to complete strangers. No that didn't upset him as much as the fact that Maureen might have said something really embarrassing about him to Maggie. He didn't want Maureen to ruin yet another relationship before it started.  
  
You guys didn't date did you? Oh my god you did. I thought she was a lesbian? What happened? She left you for a woman didn't she? Man, I'm sorry, I just don't know when to keep my mouth shut.... She looked down at her hands while trying to figure out how to get her foot out of her mouth. Maggie sighed and looked up at Mark. She knew what she could say, but Maggie didn't want to go down that road again. However it didn't seem like she had much of a choice, better to get it out of the way she thought than let it hang over her head.  
  
Before she had a chance to say anything, Mark cut the silence with his words, well we did date, and she did leave me for a woman. But things are cool now, other than that fact that she still thinks that she owns me. That is what gets annoying.  
  
Well trust me when I say I feel your pain. At least she dumped you, my ex boyfriend used me as a shield to hide from his parents. And I still would be in that position if I didn't come home from class early one day. Imagine my surprise when I caught him in bed with his best friend', the month before we were supposed to get married, now that was a shock. I guess I was lucky I found out when I did, or I would be stuck with a gay husband now. Maggie looked at Mark and gave him a lopsided grin. God, what a pair we make.  
  
He returned the grin, so are we starting our own club now? I nominate you as president, and I can be vice president. This club is going to be so much fun isn't it? During the exchange between the two, the space between them on the couch slowly vanished until they were almost upon each other. Without any thought about what had happened just the day before Maggie reached out and put her hand on the side of Mark's face and leaned in the rest of the way connecting their lips. This time the kiss was not abrupt.   
  
Maggie's lips softened under Mark's gentle but insistent probing. When her lips finally parted under his attack she sighed. This, she thought, now this is how it is supposed to be. Is this what I have been missing? I could get used to this.  
  
Mark on the other hand was coming to his senses. Only now was it sinking in that he was very out of character. In the span of one morning he had left the apartment without his camera, went uptown to a girl's, no woman's, apartment belonging to this woman he had just met, and was now practically down her throat with only knowing little more than her name. Mark pulled back leaving a very bemused looking Maggie in front of him.  
  
I... I, um, have to get going now. This time before Maggie could respond Mark took off and headed for the door. It wasn't really until her front door closed that Maggie fully understood what just happened.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
What the hell were you thinking Mark? What possessed you to think that you could pull this off? Has it ever worked for you before? Mark shook his head as he walked down the stairs, he didn't even take the time to wait for the elevator for fear of Maggie coming out to catch him. Because he was so caught up in his thoughts, for the second time that day he was knocked on his ass by a woman.  
  
Hey watch where you're going buster. I swear some people. The woman began to pick up some papers she dropped as Mark once again picked himself up off the ground.  
  
I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, here let me help you with that. When Mark tried to help the woman pick her stuff up he was greeted with more sharp words.  
  
I don't need some man's help, thank you very much. Who the hell are you anyway? You aren't trying to sell anything? Or ask for donations are you? Because we don't allow solicitors in this building.  
  
Mark turned red and tried to defend himself. No I was visiting a friend. I was just on my way out. He turned even redder when he realized that this woman was giving him the once over, knowing that his outfit did not fit in with the aesthetics of the building or the type people that obviously lived in this complex.  
  
Riiight, whatever buddy, I'll believe it when I see it. She in no way trusted this hobo man, or whatever they called themselves. She was just about to turn her nose up at him when he continued to defend himself.  
  
I'll have you know I do have a friend here. She lives on the sixth floor.  
  
What's her name? The woman's tone was suddenly much nicer than it was a few seconds ago.  
  
And with that Mark turned his back on the woman and continued down the stairs.  
  
The woman had the decency to look shocked before she continued up to her apartment, which she too shared with Maggie. A faint smile played on her lips as she realized that the man must be the new guy that had her roommate so riled up. This could prove very interesting.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
....Yes Professor, I'm okay, I just wanted to get some advice, and visit with you.... Actually I am free tomorrow.... Lunch sounds great.. Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow.... Goodbye. Maggie felt better after setting up an appointment with her favorite professor. Not that Collins was technically her professor anymore. She hadn't had a class with him in over a year. But that never really mattered. He had become a semi mentor, and he was very supportive when the whole Paul fiasco took place. It would be nice to see him again, and get his opinion on everything that was happening.  
  
Just then the front door opened, and one of Maggie's other roommates, Michelle walked in. She set her bag down near the couch, and then sat down facing Maggie.  
  
Guess who I just ran into.  
  
Please don't say Paul, I don't want to hear about it if it was. Maggie groaned, knowing that Michelle was not tactful when it came to things like that. She had had to put up with a lot of Paul sightings in the time that they had broken up, Michelle just had a knack for running into him.  
  
Sadly no not today. But it was a guy that you are interested in. Michelle winked before continuing. I think his name was... Mac or something? Anyways I just met him on the stairs. He knocked me over, and was quite rude about it.  
  
His name is Mark, and I am sure that it was your fault that you fell down. But I really don't care....  
  
Sure you do, I heard all about it from Elyse and Nikki last night. So don't try and pretend you don't care. It won't work this time with me. So spill it.  
  
Well there isn't much to tell....  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Mark finally made it back to the loft, only to be bombarded with questions from a waiting Roger and Mimi. Mark pretended it bothered him while secretly reveling in the attention that he hadn't been getting from the two in the past couple of weeks. He sat on the table in front of the couch and regaled his adventure' as they were dubbing it.  
  
Well I ran into her roommate, and she ended up letting me into the building. She seemed pretty laid back, which is a good sign. When I got up there, Maggie offered me some tea and we started talking. Found out that she knows Maureen.  
  
Oh that poor poor girl. Roger smirked and laughed as Mimi tried to keep a straight face. How did she have the misfortune of that meeting?  
  
Well it seems the secret project that Maureen is working on is the same one that Maggie is involved in. And before you ask, yes Maureen is still up to her diva act and driving people crazy in the process. I respect Joanne more and more each day for being able to deal with Maureen.  
  
And how did you manage it Marky? You were with her for a pretty long time, considering her track record. Roger raised his eyebrows knowingly at Mark, while he wisely changed the subject.  
  
Anyways, we talked some more, and I found out that her last boyfriend turned out to be gay. But Maggie had it much worse than I did, she apparently walked in on her boyfriend in the act before they were supposed to get married.  
  
Then before I knew what was happening we were kissing again....  
  
So Mark why are you back here? Why are you not still working your charms on her? I know you like her, and you deserve it. Mimi placed her hand on Mark's forearm and smiled at him.  
  
Well I sorta kinda freaked out and um left her apartment. So that's what happened. Mark blushed again when he saw the look of concern that Mimi gave him. Don't worry about it, really it is ok. Mark said the words, but didn't believe them himself. Neither did Mimi or Roger he noticed.  
  
If you say so Mark, although I still think that you could have totally gotten some. She is just ripe for the picking if you know what I mean. Roger smiled as Mimi playfully slapped him.  
  
Now Roger you behave yourself. Don't corrupt Mark anymore than you already have. He is still a good guy remarkably. Mimi leaned up to kiss a still smiling Roger.  
  
Mark wisely got up off the table and went into the kitchen to give them some privacy. He needed to figure out what he was going to do about the whole Maggie situation anyway. Mark felt bad for leaving the way he did, and knew that in an ironic way he had pulled the same stunt that she did the day before. Needing to save face in the situation Mark decided to call up Collins and talk to him. Since Angel's death Collins was the one everyone turned to for help. He had become the all knowing father of the group and was always there when you needed him.  
  
Dialing his office at the university, Mark waited for Collins to pick up. Hello? Collins?.. It's Mark.... Yeah I'm fine, I just wanted to know if I could come and talk to you tomorrow, I need some advice.... You have a long lunch break right?.... Yeah I can come latter... No it's not a problem that you have a meeting... Great I'll see you tomorrow.... Thanks ... Bye Collins.  



	7. Talk is cheap

Disclaimer: Still not mine, no matter how much I beg and plead, and getting a hold of Larson is a lot harder than I imagined. I must be content to use them as puppets to play along with my own set. Thankfully Maggie, Nikki, Michelle and Elyse don't mind too much. ::grin::  
  
A/N: _Because_ I was threatened with bodily harm by way of pretzel, I have **worked** hard to put out a good and decent chapter relatively soon after my last update. As you can see that isn't what really happened, I am truly sorry for that. And I sheepishly admit that I have not yet thanked my betas/ personal cheerleaders/ idea inspirers, Nikki and Sashay, go read their work, go now!. No other comments to be made other than thanks for the reviews and keep them coming my way.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Maggie walked out of her class, she began to mentally go over what she wanted to discuss with Collins. Knowing that Collins too would be disappointed in her as her roommates had, she prepared herself for his reaction. Still he would be fair to her, and that was what she needed rather than the bull that Nikki, Michelle and Elyse had been feeding her.  
  
The walk across campus was rather short, as it usually was when Maggie had something on her mind. It never ceased to amaze her how she could go on auto pilot and still get to where she needed to be. Walking up two flights of stairs, and turning left at the top brought her right in front of a door that read Professor Collins.'   
  
Maggie thought back to the first class she ever had with Collins, as a frightened transfer student in a new and scary place, with relatively no friends. When her ex-professor had walked into the classroom and practically demanded that his students only call him Collins, she was prepared to get up and leave right then and there. Maggie could not understand why someone who went to school for so long to earn a prestigious title would want to forget all that just so they could be buddy-buddy with people so much younger than themselves. But she was not a quitter, or rather the class was a prerequisite for another class she needed in order to graduate, so she had stuck around.  
  
Now glad that she did, Maggie couldn't help but smile at the fond memory. She had learned so much from Collins, both inside and outside the classroom that semester, and she would forever be in his debt. It was Collins who helped Maggie through the threatening depression that followed her shocking discovery of Paul. He also showed her around the city, and made her fall in love with the Life cafe. In a way, she could even say that it was Collins who led her to meeting Mark.  
  
Shaking her head, Maggie knocked on the door before walking on in. Collins' open door policy made things even easier. Greeted as she always was with the sight of Collins leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk and his hands touching at the fingertips in front of his face, she couldn't help but think he looked like the evil doctor out of a movie instead of the openhearted man she knew him to be.  
  
Hello Maggie, what can I do for you today. I would ask how you were, but I can already tell that something is bothering you, so I'll skip such pleasantries. Collins offered her the chair next to his desk.  
  
she sheepishly started, I was hoping you could give me some advice. See I guess you could say I met this guy. And he is really sweet, and I can see myself being able to fall in love with him.  
  
But? Why isn't this the reality? Collins took his feet off the desk and leaned towards Maggie. Do you think that you are sabotaging it so you won't run the risk of getting hurt again? Not every guy is like Paul you know. You need to move on and learn to trust other guys.  
  
I know and that is what Nikki said, well in slightly different words, but the same. And I normally would agree, that I am following regular patterns on this, but this time it wasn't all my fault. I caught this guy filming me...  
  
Collins interrupted her, Filming? With a camera? Where?  
  
At the Life, and yeah like with a real camera and everything. Maggie tried to be sarcastic but knew it was lost on Collins when she noticed the look on his face. It was not one she had seen before, but then again with Collins one never quite knew what he was thinking. Anyways, I fainted and he took me up to his loft down the street from there. And the long and the short of it was he kissed me and I ran, leaving all my stuff behind.  
  
Nikki berated me for doing that, and was going to force me to return to this guy's loft later. However, the guy ended up coming to my place to return my stuff. I decided that I might as well give him another chance, because he was so nice about the entire thing.  
  
We ended up talking for a while, and before I really knew what I was doing, I kissed him. Then he ran. Maggie took a breath and looked at Collins. Again she considered the look on Collins face; it was one she could only assume represented his curiosity - that or he was just staring off into space.  
  
So let me get this. This guy, he filmed you, you passed out, then he kissed you and you ran. When you saw him again you kissed him and he ran. Interesting.... Collins stood and put his hands behind his back. Well Maggie, I thing you were right in giving him another chance. It sounds as if there is something there between the two of you even if you don't quite understand it. I know you came here for advice, but the best I can give you is to just let go of your fear and let what happens happen. You have had too much sadness not to take this chance and see what comes from it.  
  
Now if you don't mind too terribly much, I am hungry, and I need to take my meds. Why don't you come down to the conference room with me so we can talk some more about all this. I also want to hear all about your secret' project you are working so diligently on.  
  
Maggie stood and walked out of Collins' office as he held the door open for her. She felt much better about the whole situation even if Collins didn't really give her any advice she hadn't figured out for herself. Still it felt better just to hear what he thought about the whole situation. It seemed to her that Collins always made the decisions Maggie made more concrete, knowing that he supported what she felt in her heart to be right.  
  
Collins, you know you won't be able to sneak any information out of me. I promised Professor Jackson not to tell anyone. Even if you are a professor and a friend, it doesn't mean that I can break another professor's trust. But if you must know something,, I will tell you this. I get to be part of something big, and hopefully make a name for myself after it is all over. Maggie continued to follow Collins down the hall, passing the other offices filled with professors and students having conferences and eating lunch.  
  
Alright, I suppose that will have to hold off my curiosity for now. But I expect more information later. Collins opened the door to the empty conference room and turned on the light. Why don't you sit down. I have a short meeting with another student and I have to grab my lunch. I'll come back as soon as I can. Until then, I am sure that you have some work you can do in my absence. With a smile, Collins turned and walked the other way.  
  
Left to her own devices, Maggie took out her newly returned sketch pad and began her work.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Down the hall in front of Collins' office, Mark stood looking out of place, as he always did when he visited the campus. Looking down the hall, he could see Collins coming towards him with a grin - or was it a smirk? Mark couldn't tell, but he knew that the conversation ahead would be nothing short of interesting.


End file.
